1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a component distribution device. More particularly, the invention relates to a component distribution device of a type in which a plurality of components are distributed to be supplied simultaneously to a plurality of given supply points.
2. Description of Relevant Art
As a component distribution device of such type, there has been known one disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 53-44220 (published on Oct. 24, 1978), in which many components adjacent to one another, are fed from a chute located on a hopper side, and are dropped all at once into a plurality of grooves which function as supply points on a table. Accordingly, when the supply points are adjacent to one another, the components can be effectively distributed to be supplied. However, in a case where the supply points are spaced apart by a large distance or at irregular intervals, it is considerably difficult to ensure smooth distribution for supply of the components.
Moreover, in a conventional component distribution device, there has been employed a system, in which bar-like materials, as the components fed from a hopper to the distribution device, are supplied all at once into a plurality of grooves as supply points on a table. In such a system, the number of bar-like materials to be simultaneously fed from the hopper as a component source to the distribution device must be exactly as predetermined. However, the supply of such an exact number of components is difficult to achieve, and requires a remarkably complex control mechanism for the achievement, thus adversely affecting the cost saving of the distribution device itself.
On the other hand, the present applicant has proposed, in Japanese Patent Application No. 57-218932 (laid open on June 23, 1984), an application device for pressing to fit valve seats into a cylinder head. In this respect, still more particularly, the present application is directed to a component distribution device for supplying to an application device a plurality of valve seats as components to be pressed to fit in cylinder heads. Conventionally, application devices of the type disclosed by Japanese Patent Application No. 57-218932 have been each exclusively intended for a single cylinder head model. Similarly, each of the component distribution devices intended for supplying components to one of such application devices has an exclusive structure which depends on the size, number, and supply points of the components to be supplied. Such application devices and their corresponding component distribution devices have, therefore, been disadvantageous in small quantity production of many models of cylinder heads.